Days Passed
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: France and England get turned into little kids again and now it's America and Canada taking care of them. The past starts to creep up on them as their old memories arise. The torments they suffered as child are back to break them. FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Note: I read a book about the olden days when pretty much meant nothing and about this creepy king Thus the idea. **

* * *

The spell backfired. Thanks to that idiot France for distracting him! Groaning England stood up coughing as he dusted himself off. Looking around he noticed something. Everything was a lot bigger. Gasping he ran to a mirror and screamed.

He was a kid! A little kid! Bloody hell that wanking git France! "France! Where are you!"

No one answered him and then he noticed something. This wasn't his potion room! This wasn't even his house! Where was he? Panicking he ran up the stairs as best as he could with his little feet and heard something on the TV. Running over to it he stood in from of it watching credits go up.

"What in the hell…?"

Freezing he looked over and standing there was America with a glass in his hand looking at him in shock. Awkwardly England opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Gasping he tried again but no words came out only little squeaks.

"How did you get in here little buddy?" America said walking forward and then looking around. "Where's your mom and dad?"

'Git! It's me!' but the only things that came out were more squeaks.

"Come on let's go find them."

With that he was picked up and placed on his shoulders and they left the house. England held on because he was sure America would drop him. As he held on he wondered where he was taking him until they came to the police station.

"Hey, guys, look what I found! This kid wondered into my house. Anyone looking for a missing kid?"

"No. Leave him here and we'll call CPS and they'll send him to a foster home if no one claims him."

'You stupid git it's me!' England leaned down and stared into his eyes widely.

"Holy shi- never mind guys I knows who kid this is, gotta go!"

* * *

Matthew looked at the child. "… France…?"

The child nodded and then tried to talk but couldn't get any words out and then taped his foot trying to figure out and then ran and got a piece of paper and pencil and started writing and handed him the note. Reading it over Matthew frowned.

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly he phone went off. Taking it out he opened. "Alfred, you won't believe what happened… what? Him too? Sure, you guys can come over. Okay, bye. Alfred's on his way too with England."

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't snuck up on me then we wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" Arthur yelled when they got into the door.

"I didn't sneak up on you! You were taking too long to answer me!"

"I told you to wait! Don't you ever listen you bloody frog?"

"For three hours? Mon cher, you were inconsiderate!"

"Wait… you can understand me and I can understand you. Why can't the boys?"

They looked up and the two were talking, Matthew looking worried and Alfred frowning with his arms crossed. They talked a little bit more about what to do before Alfred's phone went off and he answered since it was his boss and soon Matthew's went off too.

They both left the room to talk to their bosses, leaving them alone. Arthur stomach growled. He had refused to eat anything in Alfred's country but now he was starting to feel really hungry. When the two came back Matthew was dress in his light brown coat, gloves and goggles and Alfred seemed to had brought a change in clothes because he was in his bomber jacket.

"We gotta go, you two stay here until we come back. Ready Canada?"

"Yes. Please don't get into any trouble. Let's go America."

* * *

It was almost ten when Francis and Arthur figured out that Alfred and Matthew probably weren't coming back that night. So looking around at how big this house seemed to be they wondered around. The age they looked could be set to when they weren't first born. England was small with France a good head taller then him.

As they made it into the kitchen France stood on his toes to grab the handles and pulled it open. Lucky for them Matthew was always well supplied. Taking out a few things they were met with another problem.

"How are you going to cook?"

"I don't know…" Francis said. "I can't even reach the counter. I guess we can just eat some fruit… on the counter. Get on my shoulders. We can eat that I'm sure they'll be home soon."

So they eat the food and fell a sleep on the run in front of the couch. The sound of a car driving up woke Francis up. Rubbing his eyes and cursing the body that made him feel like a child he stood up form using Arthur as a pillow and looked out the window.

Alfred and Matthew smiled to be laughing at something and they got out of the car. Looking back he sighed. Picking up Arthur as best he could he struggle to walk them to the door. When it opened both the brothers looked down.

"I thought it would have worn off by now." Alfred said hanging his jacket up.

Leaning down Matthew took Arthur. "Looks like it's going to take longtime, huh? Well, let's go to bed. We need to get up for a meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Since the meetings in my country do you wanna drive there and we can stay at my house? Oh don't look worried, Francis it's just between America and Canada."

"A new eco system. Okay, let me pack some clothes then. Be right back."

The ride was long and awkward. Francis frowned as they drove. The two northern brother seemed to be having fun talking about this and that and even busted out laughing at something that he was sure an inside joke. Sighing he looked at Arthur who had woken up and was frowning.

The car turned into a place and they looked out the window. "A store? Why are we at a store?"

"I don't know Mon cher… they can't seem to understand us."

"Okay, kiddos, out ya go."

"What? Bloody hell are you going to leave us here!" Arthur screamed but was plucked out of the car. Matthew took Francis hand and started to walk with his brother to the entrance of the store.

"This is awkward… I used to hold his hand and now he's holding mine!"

"At lest your not being carried, git!"

Matthew was laughing as Arthur struggled not to put in the basket of the cart. Alfred easily got him in and clicked the belt on and then pushed the basket to him.

"I'll get the clothes they'll be needing until they change back. You know what to get right?"

Still giggling Matthew nodded. "Yes, I'll meet you here in half an hour?"

"Sounds good… you coming with me Francis?" Alfred asked noticing the other country standing next to him.

Francis nodded. Like he was going to let Alfred pick out clothes he was going to wear! How insulting. He walked along side Alfred and felt really… well, small. Spacing them a few feet apart and staying behind another few feet. It didn't help he had the body of a seven year old… and was a small one at that. He looked like a five. The older nations had stayed small as the younger ones seem to grown more.

As they walked on he felt like someone was looking at him. Looking to the side he saw a creepy looking man stare at him glaring he turned around and kept walking. Soon he heard foot steps behind him and looked back. That man was following them!

Still trying to ignore that man Francis walked a little closer to Alfred. The shoes got closer. Now he didn't want to admit it but he was a child at the moment and England's spell had a way of ripping ones nation strength away when this happened, which is why Arthur was easily forced into a basket seat.

Looking back a little he panicked. He had seen eyes like that before. The ones of monsters and damn this child body was reacting like a child would do. Tears threatened his eyes but he blinked them as his heart beat faster.

Soon it felt like the man was getting far to close. Taking in a deep breath he walked onward trying not to turn around. However the feel of the predator made his lip tremble as tears falls unwillingly down his face. When the presence was too great he grabbed Alfred's hand looking down not meeting the others eyes.

Alfred looked down surprised but took the hand and then noticed the man. "Can I help you?"

The voice that came out of Alfred's voice surprised him. That voice was deeper, with a threat and venom that said whoever better back away now. Looking up he frowned forgetting he was afraid and looked shocked. The sky eyes harden in a glare that sent shivers down his back and the look at his face clearly read murder.

The man said nothing and started to walk away but Alfred alerted the security guard. They stopped him and questioned him and then took him to the back to hold him until the police arrived.

"Fucking child molester. You okay? Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Francis said but of course Alfred couldn't understand him.

Something wiped away his tears and he saw the normal smile Alfred always wore. "There. Come one let's go."

Francis stared at the hand and then bit his lip. He could always claim he didn't remember anything later right? Surely Arthur was going to do the same. Taking the hand they walked to the clothes and he felt a lot better seeing the new fashions.

* * *

"I don't need a car seat!" Arthur said as Matthew put a booster seat and a toddler car seat in the basket.

"Let's see what else do children need…?"

"I'm not a child!"

"Blankets… maybe some kid snacks too." Matthew continued. "Would you like Apples or strawberry-banana?"

"Listen to me!"

Matthew looked over a few snacks and put some more in the cart. Arthur was fussy. Maybe this spell that made them children meant they couldn't remember their lives after childhood? It would make sense. Smiling he watched as Arthur glared away pouting.

Arthur felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. Something soft nuzzled his cheek. Looking at what it was he felt himself blush as he grabbed at the toy hugging it tightly, nuzzle the animal.

Smiling now that Arthur was distracted with a stuffed unicorn Matthew looked over some of the stuff. Since they had turned into kids he wasn't really sure what to get. Maybe he should get some kid blankets or something? Yes, just in case. Oh, he had to get pajamas for them too. Who knew how long the spell would last?

Once done he went to wait for his brother. Twenty minutes went by with no sign of them and Arthur started to get restless sitting down and was moving side to side and leaning forward. He felt bad they couldn't understand them but, Arthur really needed to stop messing with spells.

Another few minutes went by and he pushed the cart towards the little kids clothe and stopped and stifled a laugh.

"Francis, I know you love clothes but that's about the fifty time you went into the changing room!" Alfred said as the child France walked into the room again.

"This is why your late?"

"Hm? Hey, Mattie. Geez, this is taking forever. Oh and here, do you think these will fit, Arthur?"

"I'll try them on him. Come on Arthur. Let go of the unicorn. Let go. Let- oh fine, you can bring it."

* * *

"I can't believe they got me a toddler car seat…"

"At lest you weren't hurried into buying clothes you didn't want."

"We spent three hours waiting for you!"

"And we spent twenty minutes trying to get you to let go of the toy before they tried clothes on you!"

They continued to bicker all the way to Alfred's house. They we're still fighting when the car stopped and continued until the doors opened. Matthew help Francis out and Alfred picked up Arthur and set him on the ground.

"They can use the guest room. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Had the room always been this big? Or this dark for that matter? Gulping a little, Francis suddenly became uncomfortable. Being in this body was bring back memories he had forgotten long ago. Those ages that passed so long ago now fresh in his mind.

Looking over he saw Arthur moving around in his sleep. He never did sleep well when they were children. Suddenly he rolled off the bed with a loud thud. For a moment nothing happened and then Arthur cried out loudly.

Getting off the bed he ran to check and see if he was alright. His had a bump on his head and was crying. Sighing he helped him up and took him over to the bathroom sick and wet a towel and pressed it to his head. This wasn't easy. He ended up standing on a large book to get to the sink.

Soon the door opened and in walked two tired nations. "What happened? Alfred yawned.

Matthew seemed to know and walked over to them and touched Arthur's head. "Did you roll off the bed?"

Francis nodded for Arthur, who seemed to think that falling off the bad was the most horrible thing to happen to him. Matthew picked him up.

"Al… do you think they even remember who they are?"

"I don't know. Maybe when they turned into kids their minds went back too. Hey, don't you have an old crib from when one yours was a baby?"

"Yeah, but it's too old. I'll run down to the store and get one."

* * *

"The bloody embarrassment…." Arthur groaned sadly.

The crib was comfortable. Low enough so he wouldn't get out and for some reason Alfred bought one with little animals that went around! That idiot! When he got back to normal oh he was going to regret putting him through this-

"Mm…"

Blinking, Arthur stood up and looked over at the blonde on the bed. "Francis? Are you still awake?"

The other nation didn't say anything and continued to sleep. As he sat down Arthur noticed he was frowning in his sleep. Almost like he was worried or angry, but couldn't tell which. Pouting he reached over to the stuffed unicorn Matthew had gotten him and hugged it.

It felt horrible to be stuck in a child's body again. every time something made noise he jumped awake thinking it was one of his brothers. Sighing he laid back down and tried to force himself to sleep. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep.

"M-m…"

"Francis?"

Looking up he saw the other looked like he was in pain. His face scrunched up and he was holding his stomach tightly and sweat was forming.

"Hey! Hey, you bloody git! Are you alright?" Arthur cried. "Wake up!"

Francis continued to groan in pain and then he let out a painful small cry and then startled up and was panting eyes wide as if he had seen something horrific. When he breath got back to normal he blinked and looked down.

"…Francis? Are you alright?" Arthur asked worriedly.

The other looked at him with a blank face. It was dark so he could barely see, but Francis gathered up all the sheets and blanket and started to drag them out of the room. When the other came back Arthur noticed the change in clothes and then Francis ripping off the bottom sheets and taking them away too.

Then he came back and pushed and pulled at the mattress until it toppled over and it was somewhat standing up. Francis made his way around it and Arthur heard something scrubbing and five minutes later Francis left the room and was gone for almost two hours.

When he did get back Arthur had fallen a sleep but woke up to the sound of the mattress falling back on the bed with all the sheets and blankets. Green eyes looking out of the bars he saw Francis back in the other sleeping clothes and he climbed back into bed and covered himself, rolling away form Arthur.

"Are you okay?"

"Go to sleep." Came a angry soft voice.

Scooting back to his covers Arthur went back to lay down worried having trouble falling a sleep.

* * *

**... Well this sucks I should delete it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Matthew cooked breakfast he looked over at the two children nations. Arthur had fought them when they tried to put him in the high chair. It was old fashion. One Alfred had used for his last state who was born. Francis was sitting on a chair waiting. He was laying his head down on his arms like had hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Flipping the pancakes he smiled. It was kind of strange with this new reverse roles. Last night him and his brother figured that they had no memory of being who they used to be so, keeping them here might be the best idea.

Setting down a plate of food for Francis he smiled as the other sat up. "Merci." _Thank you_

"Votre accueil. Aimeriez vous du lait?" _Your welcome. Would you like milk?_

"Oui, s'll vou plait." _Yes, please._

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" _What's_ wrong?

"Rien." _Nothing _

Arthur watched the conversation wondering what they were talking about. Frowning he ate his pancakes and sighed happily at the taste. When he was half done Alfred walked in carrying an ipad. Lazy git.

"What's that?" Matthew said looking up.

"Just going over some documents before we head out to the meeting. You ready?"

"Yeah… but Alfred…"

Alfred looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Francis can only speak French."

"Yeah? Then why can't Arthur speak English?"

They all looked at Arthur who flushed in embarrassment. Francis smirked as he snickered and Alfred raised an eyebrow. Matthew shook his head and then the two brothers started talking about something. What it was unclear.

"I want to get down now." Arthur announced but it went unheard. "I said I want to get down now."

The two brothers looked at him and Alfred handed him a piece of beacon. Frowning he folded his arms and pouted. Francis ate all his food and drank his milk. Then he folded his napkin into a small square and set his fork on the plate.

"Excuusez moi," _Excuse me_

"Oui, Francis?" Matthew asked looking at him.

"Jaurai termine ma nurruture. Puis-je- etre excuse?" _I have finished my food. May I be excused?_

"Oui… oh. II ya un piano dans le salon si vous souhaitez jouer." _There is a piano in the living room if you wish to play it._

"Merci je vais." _Thank you I will_

Once he set the dishes in the sink he walked out of the room. Alfred shrugged. "I didn't know he played the piano."

Arthur's mouth fell open. "You understood French?"

"He's really good at it. Listen… There. Isn't it pretty?" Matthew said listening to the song.

"I admit it's nice." Alfred smiled and went back to looking over documents. "Sounds a little sad."

"I think it's peaceful.. Why would you say sad?"

Alfred shrugged. "It seems like it should be faster. I really don't know."

Matthew and Arthur both listened for a moment before Matthew nodded. Arthur hadn't noticed but the American idiot was right. It was a little slower then it should have been. What Francis still sick from last night? Looking down he frowned at the rest of the food. Since he stomach was smaller he didn't need to eat that much.

Crying out again for them to let him down he felt distressed when they gave him another drink or added more food on. After five minutes he was frustrated. Worst his eyes started to sting. Biting his lips he sniffled a little and spoke a littler louder that he wanted down but they continued to talk about something else.

"Excusze-moi… Mais Arthur veut descendre!" _Exsucse me… but Arthur's crying is interrupting me!_

"Wanker!"

"Ah, Merci. Francis says Arthur wants down. Come on Arthur let's clean you up and get you ready."

* * *

In the car Arthur looked out the window wondering where they were going. Sighing he sat back and tried to think of something to do. The ride was long and aside from Alfred talking there was nothing to do besides sleep and he couldn't.

On the other side Francis had fallen a sleep. Matthew had leaned over and set the seat back so he could sleep more comfortably. He was glad when they stopped and got out of the car. Walking around a little testing his sleepy legs he looked up to see where they had stopped.

"Bloody hell! Their dropping us off at a daycare! Francis wake up you lazy git!"

The longer haired blonde opened his eyes sleepily but not enough to notice where they were at as Matthew picked him up and carried him into the building. Before Francis knew it they were signed in and the two brothers took off.

"What happened?"

"They signed us up for daycare! God, now what are we going to do?"

"Play?"

"That's not funny!"

* * *

"I can't believe you got into fights all day! You should know better. I really thought you would behave better, Arthur! Really? Biting the poor woman on the nose and not letting go?" Alfred scolded.

Alfred yelling at him shouldn't have affected him. So, why did it make him feel so bad about it? Worse was the fact the Matthew had been the one to deliver the three hard spankings. Now that it was illegal in America to spank children, so Canada had offered. Stupid loophole!

"Well, what do you gotta say?"

Lip trembling Arthur looked away. He didn't have to say anything! Why should he say sorry for biting her? She's the one who was making fun of him! Sniffling Arthur started to cry.

"Imbecile."

"Francis!" Matthew scolded.

The French nation simply closed his eyes and looked away. Suddenly Arthur started to cry softly looking at the American. Alfred looked taken off guard.

"Ah, geez, don't cry. It's okay."

"This is why your children think they can get away with anything, Al. Give him to me and I'll teach him a lesson."

"No, thanks Mattie. I've seen you teach a lesson." Alfred laughed. "We should get going though. Shh, come on let's get home. You wanna toy?"

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, let's go."

"Oui."

* * *

The whimpering happened again that night. Arthur rubbed his eyes and he sat up and looked over at the bed where Francis was laying the other way holding his stomach in pain. Standing up he peeked out of the bars of his- the crib.

"Francis! Francis! Are you alright? Francis answer me- what are you… doing? Hey! Stop shaking! Stop it! You not being funny! Stop! STOP! I SAID STOP IT! ALFRED! MATTHEW!"

The doors banged open and Matthew ran in. He looked at the scene before picking up Arthur and hurrying back outside the doors and left him in the hall. Wondering what was happening to Francis he peeked through the door as Matthew held Francis close to him whispering something.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there but the sound of a door opening. Arthur stairs made his clumsily climb down the steps towards the person who was hanging up his jacket and setting his keys down the basket by the door.

"What'ca doing up?" Alfred said and then frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Closing his eyes tight Arthur tried to stop a sob from coming out of his throat. It was too much and he started to sob loudly as Alfred picked him up and tried to comfort him. Trying not to think about it Arthur held on tightly.

"Hey, calm down… What happened? Matt! Is everything okay?"

"It's fine!" Matthew called form upstairs. "Just give us a few minutes!"

An hour later Matthew came out and talked to Alfred for a little while and Arthur was stuck in the play pen. Curse that idiot American and he wanted out to see what had happened. Was Francis sick or hurt or what was it something else?

Half an hour later Arthur had been picked up and ended up laying next Alfred and fell asleep. Was Matthew with Francis? Feeling too tired to keep thinking about it he fell a sleep.

The morning came and the twins were up and Alfred had gone by himself this time and Matthew stayed to watch them and Francis slept in until ten which he woke up and came down stairs.

"Are feeling better?" Matthew asked in French.

"Yes. I just had a bad stomach last night is all." Francis said sitting at the piano and started to play.

"Francis…Last night… the position you were in-"

Arthur jumped when the piano keys suddenly slammed down and Francis turned on Matthew with so much haltered on his face that they both had their mouths open. In shock. Arthur hurried over to Matthew's side holding on to his pant leg. Arthur really wished he knew French right about now. Really he had no idea what they were saying!

"I do not want to talk about it!" Francis screamed in French.

"But Francis-!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!"

"But-"

The piano keys had suddenly met angry slam from the small hands, this time the piano broke. The nation's power seeped through and the instrument was left in shambles. There was along heavy pause in the room before Francis snapped back into it and gasped, holding his hands up near his face.

"…Oh no…" Francis said looking at it in distress. "I didn't mean too break the piano…"

"It's alright." Matthew said calmly. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay back down? You might feel better."

* * *

Arthur was confused as the two northern brothers talked and had closed him inside of the house. Watching them talk on the other side of the sliding doors he frown. Shouldn't he at lest be able to hear Alfred? He was too loud not hear all the time! The one day he needed to heat it!

"This door is quite sound proof…" Arthur sighed, patting the glass.

They looked at him and Alfred waved and Matthew made a hand motion to tell him to wait. Frowning he sat down to wait. This annoyed him a little. At lest he wasn't with his brothers. Oh good god not them! Frowning his mind seemed to flash back to when he was younger.

They had been horrible. Maybe that's why when he got stronger then them he took over their countries. Well, he had every right! They weren't like family anyway! They had always played cruel games with him. Such as hunting him down with sharp arrows, sometimes with them lit on fire. Other times they would hit him for fun or throw him up in the air and not catch him when he came down.

sniffling a little, Arthur tried to remain clam and stop thinking about those old memories. Shaking his head he tapped on the glass again. For some reason he needed their attention. They gave him the same motions to wait.

Slouching Arthur felt his stomach growl a little. Looking down at his hands he rubbed them together. For a second he closed his eyes and an image of Scotland appeared in front of him with a arrow. That smirk and the harsh hit of the wood hitting him over and over. Gasping he opened his eyes and touched his cheeks.

They were wet…

Oh no… since they were sent into their former childhood bodies did that mean they would have to remember the things that happened to them? No! He couldn't go back there! He had lock those things away long ago. Now crying at just the thought of the nightmares to come he started pat the glass harder.

This time they looked at him startled and opened the door. Matthew picked him up and kissed away his tears and held him tight as another hand rubbed his head.

"Shh, it's okay,"

"Mattie, we gotta take them."

"Yes, your right."

Take them where? And why was being held... _so_ nice? Eyes closed Arthur started to fall a sleep. The next he felt was himself being laid down in his crib and one of the twins rubbing his head gently until he was into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Bloody hell they brought you to a therapist."

"This is ridiculous! I only got mad once!" Francis said as they sat in the chairs between Alfred and Matthew.

"Why did you get mad?"

"… It's nothing. The point is I do not need a therapist."

"For Arthur Kirkland?"

"What! Me? Not me you bloody wanker!" Arthur threw his fists in the arms trying to hit Alfred. "Not me! Francis is the one acting strange! Let them deal with his deranged mind!"

"You little pest!" Francis hissed and pushed him. "I'm not the one in a crib!"

"At lest I don't have little nightmares!"

"There why did Matthew put you in over night panty? Ha! I knew it!"

Arthur blushed with pure embarrassment.

* * *

**To Lispet: It's cute but it's going to be pretty sad soon… D:**

**To psychokttenterror: Cute but it's about their dark pasts… TT **

**To Renee Kirkland:I shall! **

**To MissTreason: Poor souls … :D**

**To Blackrain707: its like you already read it! :O**

**To meka18: Thank you!**

**To The Grand Duchy of Luxemborg: I won't! :D**

**To Chibi Tanny: here it is**


	3. Chapter 3

Learning English again was a lot harder then he remember. Maybe because he only had to learn England's and now he had to remember both English and American. Still he managed to learn it enough to talk. He had an accent but for the passed three months he'd say he did an amazing job, considering it took a long time to speak English without one.

Sighing Francis closed the writing book and slumped back and let out a huff of air. Writing was extremely hard but he had to find away to talk to Alfred and Matthew. It was made worst by the two enrolling him into a day camp.

It wasn't too bad and he did wonder if this is what children often did. Arthur was deemed to young and had to be put back into daycare since the two brothers had to work still. Looking up at the wall clock Francis pushed his chair out, and got off. Pushing it in he wondered just how much long they would have to wait for the spell to ware off.

Opening the door to the library he closed it behind him and hurried to the starts and looked down. No one around. Hurrying down the stairs he rushed to the front window and looked out. A black car was there with a sticker of the Canadian flag. That meant Matthew was here. Francis had first thought he would tell the brothers he remembered everything but then decided to fake it considering he held onto Alfred hand and wept like a girl and then wet the bed three times so in the end he pretended he had no clue who they were but nations he had met and they had help.

"Iz there anyone 'ere?" Francis called out."

"I'm in the kitchen, Francis. Come in here for a snack."

"I was wonderin' if you hav' seen Arthur?" Francis tried his best to hid his light accent but to no avail.

"He fell a sleepy watching My little ponies."

'That idiot.' Francis sighed. "Where iz Al'ed?"

"Outside working on a tree house. Okay I got you some milk and apple slices. Sit down and we can practice your English."

"Zank you."

* * *

The day camp was like always filled with kids and Francis, being a social person he was, easily became popular and attracted all the kids to him. Though it wasn't hard since he was a nation he could easily attract anyone he wanted.

As he talked with a group of boys who had started talking about a game and then it turned into recent times that he didn't under stand and so ended up just listening to them and smiling. As the time went on he was so glad that it was almost overt and he would go home.

Just as he thought it was over the teachers announced a new faculty would be joining their happy family and would be teaching them how to paint. Wondering who this new teacher was Francis walked with the group to the front where he froze.

The coach was similar to one of his Kings. One of whom he hated. Holding his stomach he quiver a little trying to keep his lunch down. Turning he hurried away to the bathroom and when he got to the stall he threw up.

When he was done he flushed it away. "Damn zis child… body."

Standing up Francis went to the sink to wash his mouth out. This smaller younger body wouldn't allow just to deal with it. Leaving the bathroom he went to the nurse. Once there he laid down on the bed. The nurse asked him what was wrong.

"I'm just feeling zick."

"I'll call your guardians."

* * *

'Arthur was right… this is embarrassing…' Francis thought.

Closing his eyes Francis let Alfred carrying him out from the nurses office. Using the other as a pillow Francis held on. It was strange being carried like this and the other hand patted his back brought some comfort.

As they started to leave out the door the nurse came out. "Wait! Mr. Jones I want to ask you a few thing."

"Sure." Alfred said and turned around. "What is it?"

"Francis has been improving well and I thought you would want to see his grades. Here is the sheet. I hope he gets better soon."

"Grades in day camp?"

"Yes, it's just to keep track. Have a good day."

Raising an eyebrow Alfred took out his phone and text an agent to look at everyone's background in the building. Putting his phone away he easily carried the child nation to the car. Laying him down in the back and got into the front seat.

Closing his eyes Francis started to drift off to sleep when a flash of the King flashed in front of his eyes. Gasping he sat up.

"You okay, Francis?"

"I just… I do't feel good."

"Lay down, we'll be home soon. I'll get you something for your stomach and then you can rest. Okay?"

"Oui, merci."

The ride home was comfortable. When they got there Francis walked himself to the door and headed straight up to the room he shared with Arthur and laid down on his bed. Groaning a little he looked over at the crib and smiled a little bit.

"Mon ami, do you like that crib so much you play in it?"

"I'm in a bloody time out for biting that damn teacher again! … and Matthew spanked me again! Alfred was without when they called that bloody twit!"

"Mon cher you do know that spanking is illegal IN America… meaning that Alfred won't spank you, but in Canada there is no such law."

"I hate you, frog! Get me out of this crib!"

"And have Matthew spank me? Unlike you I don't get into trouble. Now please be quite so I can rest."

Frowning Arthur stood up and rested his chin on the crib rail. "Your sick again?"

"Oui… just a little. Now be quite."

"Francis?"

"Qui?" Francis frowned his eyes closed wanting to sleep.

"Can… can I nap with you?"

The voice was whispered but Francis sighed and got up and walked over to the crib and pulled the side up and pushed the little bar down so it dropped and little hands touched his shoulders as he picked up the smaller nation.

Getting back on the bed he pulled down the covers and they got in cuddling and soon falling a sleep.

"_Stop it!" _

Francis whimpered in his sleep and rolled over and held his stomach. The nightmare continued the same way it always did. Soon he winced as he felt a hand rubbed his back. It was big since he was only about the human age of eight.

"_Leave me alone!"_

Holding his stomach and curling into a ball. As he shook. The sweat started to form on his forehead and the pain in his dreams continued to plague him.

(Dream)

"Stop it!" Francis screamed.

The dark room always made it worse then it was. The hands pinning his above his head. A scratchy beard and rough lips moved on his neck causing strange feeling and adding to feeling of fear. The wet tongue ran over his shoulder bone. Teeth nibbled it and Francis tried to fight him off.

"Please leave me alone!"

"Your so beautiful."

"Please stop!"

Crying more the young nation tried kicking him but screamed when a hand slide under his sleeping shirt and started to touch his nipples causing him to feel strange. A pinch made Francis struggle more as an unfamiliar feeling ran through his body.

"Look at you… so cute." The King said. "So soft and you taste wonderful."

The man pulled back. He wasn't drunk this time. This time he was here fully aware on what he was doing and he enjoyed having his nation under him. The feeling of having the other under him, the power over the embodiment of the a nation embodiment.

"Please, my King let me go… please? Please…"

"No." The King growled. "My lovely rose."

"Stop it!"

The king moved back grabbing the child's leg and pushing it up. The other leg kicked at him feebly. The King laughed and forced the child to spread his legs. And settled between them and started to rub his hard cock on the Francis lower half.

"No!"

The purred and kissed the trembling lips. Holding the wrists with on hand he gripped the others chin and forced his tongue into his the small mouth tasting the sweet honey taste. It was hot and delicious. The heat of the small body always made the King harder then when he was every with his queen.

Rubbing harder against the smaller body he groaned as the small child tried to force his tongue out. The nation's jaw started to hurt so bad that Francis whimpered and gasped for air when the King pulled back and licked his lips.

"Wonderful." He growled.

"Please… please, just let me go… please…"

The King yanked the shirt open violently making Francis cry out. "No!"

The young nation cried out as the mouth licked the sensitive small skin on his chest. Crying more as his body arched more and was only slightly relaxed when the body moved form his until something started to rip him apart.

"Aaaarrrhhhh!" Francis screamed. "Uhhh… whhhhhhaaaa…!"

"Ah, so tight, my dear… Mmm, so good."

"I-it… hurts… hhhaaa…"

"Mmm, so lovely."

"AAARRHHH! STOP! AAAHHHHH!"

(End Dream)

* * *

"Okay, I got this ready for tomorrow's presentation and I have the pie chart and the states…. Where' the before pie chart?"

"Right here, Al. And here I marked out all the things we need to go over and… Ah ha! Here it is! The new plan for the water source and the wind solar power plants and… ah, the new proposal plan and the contracts we need to look over."

Alfred nodded. "And I have some other plans too that we came up with but I wanna run them over by you since this is for both our countries. I got some of the states from our new sun solar-"

Sudden crying, sobbing and a wail made them jump and look up. Arthur was slowly down the stairs looked completely scared out of his wits and shaking. Mathew and Alfred jumped up. Alfred grabbed Arthur and looked at him for a second before as Arthur continued to scream and then noticed just how Arthur was pointing up the stairs.

"Matthew here, hold him!"

* * *

**To meka18: I hope so… it's kind of dark. O.o**

**To Chocopipe: Francis snapped for good reasons but now the plot thickens with more to come! *Gasp!***

**To Blackrain707: ^^ Arthur wets the bed so Matthew put on a dipper on him ;D**

**To Gargelli: I hope you don't hate me fore cutting out some cute and getting to the darker pasts :D**

**To Yukkeni: I love chibi!Fruk ;D not in a bad way **

**To Britannia Cheshire Cat: Now there is a next! Yay! Thank yours o much!**

**To ruth: Canada si full of surprises, yes? :D**

**To Chibi Tanny:aw~! I'm loved! **


End file.
